dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Val-Zod (Earth 2)
Through his trip, Val was educated by his parents' knowledge recorded on his capsule, teaching him that violence was the stupidest way to overcome issues, driving him to become a pacifist man. Falling on Earth, he was found by Terry Sloan who offered him asylum to "protect" him from the outside world, becoming a recluse. While the time he was captured, he helped Sloan developing the Firepits. Rise of a Superman He was found by the new Wonders who were looking for the mysterious alien to fight a brainwashed Superman and they discovered that he too was a Kryptonian. Suffering a panic attack after being freed, Val revealed that he spent most of his life on a capsule, thus he was afraid of open spaces. So Lois told him that it was okay to be afraid and that, being a Kryptonian, he could do something to help everyone. Starting to develop his abilities, Lois tried to teach Val how to use his powers by finally going outdoors and try to fly. He was doing his best when they were attacked by a horde of Parademons lead by Superman who was behind Val. Saved by Lois, he and Hawkgirl were alone against the Parademons until they were saved by Green Lantern who took them to safety. Worried about Lois, Val told Batman that they must save her, but their plan was interrupted by Apokoliptian forces who forced them to evacuate the Batcave and escape to Amazonia. Batman blamed Val for not using his powers and letting Red Arrow die, saying it's all on him. When Jimmy approached him, he told him that it wasn't his fault before asking him what he was hiding beneath his hoodie, to which he revealed was the symbol of the House of El. He explained Jimmy the situation when the planet was suddenly being sucked by a giant Boom Tube, so when Fate enlightened him, he decided to rise up and stop Superman who clashed against him until he started to crack and crumble, revealing to be a twisted, perverted version of Superman who became dust. The battle won, the Wonders decided to use this victory to reclaim their world from Apokolips. World's End Val went to the Outskirts of Geneva alongside Lois and Thomas to save the people from the remaining Apokoliptian fire pits when two strangers arrived to the scene. When things were getting settled, a massive earthquake heralded the arrival of a female creature that emanated from the fire pit. They fought against the self-proclaimed Fury of War until she took control of Lois, Helena and Kara with the intention of killing them while she joined her Fury sisters. However, Lois' robotic body managed to reboot their minds and get free. Deciding to go right into the fire pits, they took a detour to a nearby lab that sent a distress signal. The lab was being attacked by mutated creatures that could potentially contaminate the world, thus he and Kara had to combine their speed and strength to generate the impact force of a neutron bomb, effectively destroying the threat and saving everyone. Val used the remains of the destroyed lab to create protection suits for Batman and Huntress in order to descend to the fire pit, walking for hours before being confronted by DeSaad who took Helena and escaped with her. Luckily, Batman had a tracking device that could lead them straight to Helena, following the trail to the lowest levels until they found what appeared to be the long lost Superman. It was another clone, since they were currently on DeSaad's cloning facility full of imperfect replicas of Superman, meaning that the original may still be alive. Thomas insisted that Helena was more important than the fallen hero, suffering the Miraclo's intoxication that was driving him mad, forcing Val to destroy his drug. At that moment, the dead clones awoke and went through a destructive rampage before being neutralized by Batman's electromagnetic pulse. Searching once again for Helena, they came across Superman's ripped shield that was kept as a trophy, as well as discovering that Helena's vital signs suddenly disappeared, fearing the worst. They went behind DeSaad when this time, they encountered the real Clark Kent being held on a stasis pod, awakened by his wife before discovering that he was powerless and that DeSaad was creating armies of Parademons, right before being confronted by the new Fury of Famine. They left Helena for Kara while Val took the rest to safety, but it was short as DeSaad appeared to unleash the Avatar of the Red upon them. Val quickly deduced the situation and discovered that the Red Avatar must be freed in order to finally destroy the entire cloning facility, something that Superman did by connecting himself to the entire network, successfully using his blood as poison for the whole labyrinth, releasing the Red Avatar while sacrificing himself. The battle won, Val and Kara buried the previous champion of Earth on a peaceful hill before traveling to a World Army outpost. There, Val heard the entire planet rejoice at the fire pits' extinction, receiving a call from Flash requesting assistance against the Furies. Arriving to the battlefield, Val defeated the Fury of War by overloading her cells with radiation, shutting her powers off. Unfortunately, Death's child was finally born to revage the planet's heart. They couldn't do much since Atom's Heaven was under the attack of the Protofuries led by Barda, destroying everything on their path until they arrived to push them off. Val and Kara joined Commander Sato and Steel on Atom's Heaven HQ when Apokolips' terraformer fell to Earth, with Val immediately recognizing the threat. Val, Kara and Lois begin their attack against the terraformer, forcing it to unleash Parademon hordes to distract them until Commander Sato commanded them to attack Apokolips itself, crossing paths with a weathered Green Lantern who failed to shield Earth from Apokolips. Convergence | Powers = | Abilities = * : A man who cherishes intelligence over strength, Val possesses a vast knowledge gained by previous years of Kryptonian studies, potentially being smarter than most, if not all, human beings. He could build a couple of Batsuits nearly from scratch that were capable of enduring the overwhelming heat of the fire pits without any damage to the wearer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Due to living most of his life in a capsule after Krypton's destruction, Val-Zod has developed a fear of open spaces. However, after being enlightened by Dr. Fate, Val decided to step up to become a superhero, finally bypassing his fear. * Minimum Solar Radiation Absorbed: Due to being confined in a room for most of his life, Val has absorbed minimum solar radiation, which makes his Kryptonian powers very weak. But after the days passed and he absorbed more solar energy, Val's powers successfully grew to the same level of other Kryptonians. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Earth 2 * Earth 2: World's End | Links = }} Category:Mental Illness